In The Wrong Hands
by buddies4eva55
Summary: FINISHED Hermione's diary is misplaced and Draco Malfoy finds it. He spreads some rumors about hermione that are not true. Well, only ONE of them is true. What will Hermione do to stop all of these rumors?
1. Prologue

****

A/N: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. I only own the ones that you may not recognize for they are my own characters.  
  
  
"I, Hermione Granger, promise never to leave things lying around again." I announced one afternoon in front of Ginny Weasley in the Common Room.  
  
Ginny let out a snort of laughter. "Yeah right Hermione. From all of the extra work you do you'll never leave anything lying around."  
  
"I will! I promise I will! Well, at least I better. Everyone knows a secret of mine that was written in a diary. Everyone has forgotten it, but I know that this one person will always remember it," I said in reply. This really got Ginny's attention.  
  
"Tell me everything, Granger!" I started towards the girls dormitories.  
  
"I don't think I will Ginny. You just said I couldn't manage to never leave anything lying around-"  
  
"Come on Hermione! I take it all back! Just spill," Ginny pleaded. I sat back down on the armchair near the fire ready to tell me story.  
  
"All right Ginny, listen closely because I have a test in two weeks that I have to begin studying for and I don't want to waste time. It all started about two months ago…"**  
  
  
  
**


	2. Chapter One

****

A/N: I don't own any of the characters from Harry Potter. I only own the ones that you do not recognize, for they are my own characters.  
  
  
I woke up with a start on Friday morning. After getting changed into my robes I went down to the common room, hoping for Ron or Harry to be awake already. Luckily, I saw a wisp of Harry's get black hair leave through the portrait hole. I ran after my friend, hoping he would wait.  
  
"Harry! Wait up!" I yelled at him. I was almost breathless from running across the common room, through the portrait hole and halfway across a corridor.  
  
"Oh, Hermione." Harry looked slightly put down at the sight of me.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked while beginning to walk beside him.  
  
"Oh, um, nothing much," Harry answered, obviously hiding something. I decided not to ask too many questions, so we walked to the Great Hall for breakfast in silence. When we entered the already packed hall, all heads turned towards me. Nervously, I made my way to the Gryffindor table to sit with Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patil only to find them whispering. They abruptly stopped when I got to the bench. Something was going on and I wanted to find out.   
  
I ate breakfast in silence and then went off to my first class, Potions. It was my least favorite class, but it was with the Slytherins and if anything is going around about me, I'm sure Draco Malfoy or one of his group members know about it. And just as if to answer my questions, as I entered the cold potion dungeons I saw Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson whispering. When I got near them, they broke apart and went to their seats with a little smirk on their face. I tried my best not to notice everyone looking at me during the class and I just went on with my work.  
  
After Potions, Ron came up to me and asked, "Hermione? Is it true?"  
  
"Is what true?" I asked back.  
  
"Is it true that you love Harry and you meant to ruin his and Cho Chang's relationship last year?" I could feel my face turning red. Tears were swelling up in my eyes from embarrassment.   
  
"No! It's not true!" I ran out of the dungeons, through the hallways and into the girl's dormitories. I cried for two hours! My pillow acted as huge Kleenex for me.   
  
"Hermione?" I heard a girl call through the room.  
  
"Go away!" I told whoever was there.  
  
"Hermione, its me and Lavender," another girl said. I assumed it was Pavarti. "We just want to know if it's true, that's all." I was debating whether or not to tell them the truth. I had spent a couple of hours crying over the fact that someone knew, maybe I should just spill the whole thing out.  
  
"Fine." I shortly replied. Lavender and Pavarti pulled back the curtains that I drew around my bed after I had started crying. "Do you want to know the truth?" The two girls nodded. "Well fine then, I will tell you. Sit down." Pavarti and Lavender sat down. I still had tears trickling down my cheeks, but I didn't care. I just wanted everyone to know the truth so that one evil rumor will go away.  
  
"Come on Hermione. You said you would tell us so tell us!" Lavender impatiently said.  
  
"Yes." That's all I could get out. I didn't want anyone to know the truth, but at the same time I did. "Yes I do! But I didn't do what people are saying I did." Lavender and Pavarti has puzzled looks on their faces.   
  
"What are you talking about Hermione?" Pavarti asked. "We wanted to know if you liked Draco Malfoy. That's the only rumor that we heard. People said Draco found your diary and said that you wrote about always loving him, even when he said and did all of those mean things to you." I was shocked. I didn't move. I even think the tear that was rolling down my face stopped.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" I yelled. "I cannot believe this! How many rumors are going around about me?" I asked at no one in particular.  
  
"Hermione is there another rumor going around about you and your diary that we haven't heard yet but thought that we were talking about?" Lavender asked. I nodded. "Oh wow. We have to figure out all of this. Come on Pavarti. Lets go and find out about all of the other rumors." Lavender and Pavarti left Hermione in the dormitory. **I bet they don't even care about what I'm feeling right now**, I thought, **they probably only care about the gossip that they can get their hands on. Oh no! They're going to find out about the one about Harry and me! **I raced out of the Gryffindor Common Room, searching for Ron. Classes had already ended and most people were off the their common rooms. I went through each crowded corridor, hoping to find Ron. I had finally sighted him going off towards the Gryffindor Tower. While I was racing to catch up to him I ran into none other than Harry, also going to the common room.   
  
"Oh uh hi." He greeted.  
  
"Hi." I replied.  
  
"I got to go. I guess I'll see you at dinner." Before I could even ask him another question he began to walk in the direction opposite the tower. I didn't care about Harry right now I just wanted to find out how Ron found out about the rumor. I caught up to him, finally in the common room and began asking him loads of questions.  
  
"Who told you that rumor? Who told that person? How did they find out? Tell me Ron!"  
  
"Whoa slow down Hermione! The person who told me was Harry who found out from Draco. Draco found out because he said he found your diary. Even though I hate him, I asked to see the diary and he was surprisingly carrying it around with him in his robes. He showed me the entry that said that you liked Harry. I needed to know if that was really your diary or not so I asked you, but when you ran off crying into the dormitories I knew it was true because if it wasn't then you would've told me. Why didn't you tell me before Hermione?"  
  
"Ron I can't talk right now. I need to find Malfoy because he has been spreading rumors about me all day!" I left the common room in search for Draco Malfoy. On my way I found out about some of the other rumors that Draco had spread about me….


	3. Chapter Two

****

A/N: I don't own any of the characters from Harry Potter. I only own the ones that you do not recognize, for they are my own characters. Okay peoples, you gotta review so I know that you want me to continue!  
  
While I was searching for Malfoy, my current enemy at the time, I ran into Cho Chang. She was surrounded by her usual friends and didn't even notice me walking and the whole group ran right into me. I didn't really feel up to talking to her at that moment because of what Ron told me Draco told him, so I tried my best to avoid and verbal contact, but unfortunately, it didn't work.  
  
"Hello Granger," one of the girls sourly greeted.  
  
"Uh hi," I feebly greeted back.  
  
"So Granger, are you going to tell Cho what you did? She already knows but I think she actually wants to hear it from you," another one said.  
  
"How about if you let Cho talk for herself," I told the girl. She soon stepped back.  
  
"Ooh got tongue, eh Granger?" Cho asked. "Keep that up and you won't be getting any boyfriends, not that you need any help anyway, since you got yourself a little collection. I know what you did to Harry and to Cedric. I can promise you though, that will never happen again with my around."* I honestly had no idea what Cho was talking about, but I had a strange feeling that it was another of Draco's doings.  
  
"What are you talking about? What did Malfoy tell you now?" I asked.  
  
"Well I heard it from one of my friends, but he told her. Draco said that he read your diary because you left it lying around and he said that you told Harry to say all of those things to me on that date to break us up and when Cedric and I were going out, you were actually dating him at the time and just told him to keep up the relationship with me. Draco said you said that because you didn't want to hurt my feelings, but then told Cedric to break up with me. Luckily he didn't, he actually broke up with. That's right, right?" Cho asked one of her friends. I assumed she asked the friend that Draco told these lies to. The girl nodded.  
  
"And you actually believe that I have that small of a heart and would actually do that to you?"  
  
"Yeah I do. Draco showed me the diary and I suddenly had some more respect for him because he did that. Hermione, you can't do anything. He showed me the diary, like I said. I don't have time for this. But I don't know how you got Harry to say all of those things because he seemed smarter then to follow the orders of a thick haired, know-it-all freak. Bye Granger. Hope you get through these troubles of yours." Cho and her group of friends left me alone in the hallway, their black robes trailing behind.  
  
"I am going to kill Malfoy!" I yelled. I received some strange stares from people surrounding me, but I didn't care. I broke down and cried right there in the corridor, completely forgetting about finding Draco, for I would do that through time.  
  
  
*I know Cho may not always be like that, but this is how I would act in that kind of situation, so just sort of imagine her as a really mean person


	4. Chapter Three

****

A/N: I don't own any of the characters from Harry Potter. I only own the ones that you do not recognize, for they are my own characters. Review Review Review!  
  
  
I entered the common room. People were looking at me. I didn't care. People were whispering around me. I didn't care. I just wanted to get to a bed to lie down. I needed to think. Harry was looking at me while I was walking towards the girl's dormitories. I glanced at him, but he quickly put his head down to continue working his homework. He probably thinks I'm a total nutcase, I thought.  
  
I finally got to the dormitories, only to be greeted by Lavender and Pavarti.  
  
"Oh hi Hermione." Lavender greeted quietly.  
  
"We don't believe any of it, Hermione. We don't even believe the stuff about Victor Krum, even though we know that you sort of really like him." Pavarti said. I didn't even ask about what they were talking about now. My whole life was ruined, why did I care what rumors were going on now?  
  
When I sat down on my bed, I started thinking about how much more my life could be ruined. I grabbed some parchment and wrote the ways down.  
–Harry and Ron would never be my friends again  
–This situation could make me fail exams  
–I would never get a good job because of reason above  
–My parents would hate me for getting myself into this mess and disown me  
  
I couldn't think of any other ones. The last one I know was farfetched but I was really hurting inside and you never know what could happen. I couldn't think any more. I didn't know what to do about Draco Malfoy and the rumors. Right now, I just wanted sleep. I fell back into my pillow, not even bothering to take of my pajamas. I almost fell asleep when I realized something that had to do with one point on my list. I hadn't attended my last two lessons today. I was too busy finding Malfoy to even think about that. This fact just got me worried some more. The class probably went over some very important information that I won't be able to get from anyone because they think I'm a cold hearted, stuck-up snob. I honestly didn't know what to do. I never thought my situation could get any worse, but it did.  
  
I got to sleep, but with many thoughts going through my head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
An owl was scratching on the window. I opened my eyes to find light flooding through the room. I had never realized that a spring day would be as nice. The owl continued to scratch at my window. When I got up and reached the window, the scratching deceased and the owl just looked at me. I opened the window and untied the letter from the owl's leg. I checked the clock on the table that was by the window and saw that it was already eleven o'clock. I missed some lessons already! I looked around the room and found all of the beds empty. This explains why the owl was finding me in the dormitories instead of the Great Hall.   
  
I took the letter and close the window. I went over to my bed and opened the envelope. I had no idea who sent me this letter, but I had a feeling it wasn't from someone I liked. And to my luck, after scanning the letter I found out it was from none other then Draco Malfoy.   
  
Hermione,   
Look at what I did to your status in the school. At least people know who you are now, right? All of the entries I showed the people in the school are entries from the diary that YOU left lying around. I just added a few more touches to them. Don't you like my work? Why did you make all of the entries about my relationships, do you ask? Well, what do you want me to do? Just show people an entry like I have a huge crush on Harry Potter. Everyone knows that already, I just want people to know more. This school is so dry for good, juicy rumors. I don't know when I'm going to give back your diary. Whenever I give it back, you're going to be known as a very mean person, so it honestly doesn't matter, but I think I want to make up just one more rumor. Be prepared Granger, for the unthinkable.  
–Draco Malfoy  
  
The letter was ripping under my hard grip I had on it. I couldn't believe Draco did this! I know I wrote in my diary that I liked Harry, and in early entries I did put I had just a little crush on Victor, and I did say I wasn't really fond of Cho, but I would never do that to her and Harry's relationship. Now, everyone knows all of those things. But what about those things that Draco said and did? I now officially have a very bad reputation in this school and I know it's going to get worse.


	5. Chapter Four

****

A/N: I don't own any of the characters from Harry Potter. I only own the ones that you do not recognize, for they are my own characters. REVIEW!!  
  
  
I was holding the letter in my hand when Pavarti and Lavender came in the room. I always noticed they were together, but that fact was very irrelevant at the certain time.   
  
They were coming back to the dormitories because it was lunch. I knew they wanted to read the letter, but I unfortunately didn't hide it in time.  
  
"Hermione," Lavender questioned, "what's that letter? Is it from Draco?" I looked at her blankly. I had no idea how she knew it was from Malfoy, but then I remembered that he is the one who showed everyone my fixed diary.  
  
"Uh, yeah, well you know, um," I sputtered out.  
  
"Can I read it?" Pavarti asked.  
  
"No. It's just about how he is showing my diary to people. Nothing important, just some information about how my reputation is ruined in the school. It's not like you two didn't already know that, but anyway. I'm going to get my books and get ready for my next classes." I was still wearing my robes from yesterday because I didn't change when I went to bed last night. While I was gathering my books, I noticed Pavarti and Lavender eyeing the letter. I picked the letter up on my way out of the door and left towards my next class: Potions.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh that was a great Potions class," I muttered to myself as I left the dungeons. When I entered the class at the beginning, I was greeted to a class full of stares. That Potions lesson was with the Slytherins, so of course Draco was giggling with his group, but everyone else was staring at me. Harry never looked at me once. I honestly thought that I should tell him the truth, sort of confront him. The thought entered my mind, but then slipped out quickly as we made our way to the next lesson.  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts was almost as fun as when we had Professor Lupin. Our new teacher, Professor Harling, was the nicest teacher. She had great demonstrations for us and never put any of the students down when we got something wrong. She just told them that it would be better next time, but that was still a great effort.   
  
This lesson, the class was reviewing what they did yesterday. Unfortunately, that was one of the classes I missed when I was on a rampage about Malfoy. I couldn't believe how much I missed. I tried taking notes about everything that they were reviewing and they helped a little. I think I might be able to get through the exam. Professor Harling noticed the blank looks I had on my face as they were going through the class. The teacher pulled me aside as I was leaving to talk to me. I assumed it was about the lesson, but it wasn't to my surprise.  
  
"Hermione," she started as everyone else left the classroom, "why weren't you in class yesterday? We went over some important information."  
  
I didn't know how I should answer her; tell her how my day went, which is total was the truth, or tell her that I just was really tired and needed to go back to the common room, which was partially the truth. "I'm really sorry Professor but I've been going through a difficult time. I don't really know how to say this. I didn't realize it was that big of a deal to miss just one lesson, but-"  
  
Professor Harling cut her student short. "Normally it isn't that big of a deal, but I thought of you as a great student, who would never miss a lesson. I was in the Staff room and some of the other professors were saying that you missed a lesson as well. There were a lot of points that were gone over in the lessons you missed and all of them might show up on an exam. What was so important that was going on, which persuaded you to miss class?"  
  
I broke down once again. I just cracked right in front of my teacher. "Oh Professor! It's terrible! Draco Malfoy found my diary because I left it lying around, and he's been showing everyone what I wrote. Some of it has to do with my relationships. Draco even changed some of the words so it seemed like I was stuck-up snob. I spent all afternoon yesterday trying to look for him and find out why he did it. I think I've lost my best friend Harry Potter and I don't think Cho Chang will ever talk to me again and everyone is thinking that I'm a bad person!" Tears were rolling down my face at this time.   
  
Professor Harling's expression softened as she heard this speech. "Hermione, oh I never knew you were going through this. And at such a young age like yours. Well, I know there is nothing we can do about Draco Malfoy, because he isn't doing anything really terrible, but I think we can figure something out. Now I know Mr.Malfoy made it seem like you are a mean person, but what if you told everyone the truth. You are a very talented witch and you would probably be able to get the diary and erase everything that he wrote to make it seem like you were bad. I promise this conversation is just between us, so tell me one thing he wrote about you and spread rumors about."  
  
I didn't know if I could trust my teacher, but I told her one anyway. "Well I wrote that I had a crush on Harry, but Malfoy wrote that I had a crush on him even when Cho was dating him for a little while. That is the truth, but he also wrote that I made Harry say all of those bad things on his date with Cho, which made them have an end to their relationship."  
  
"All right. Well that is a little difficult to fix, but what if you gathered everyone in your common room and told them. Like I said if you performed one charm on that diary, I promise you everything that Mr.Malfoy wrote would be gone. They might believe you. You would of course have to repair other relationships with people, but just try that." Professor Harling sounded sincere enough and I gave a nod of thanks and left the classroom. **  
**


	6. Chapter Five

****

A/N: I don't own any of the characters from Harry Potter. I only own the ones that you do not recognize, for they are my own characters. REVIEW!!  
  
  
I entered the common room and yet again people were staring at me. On my way over the Gryffindor tower, I ran into Draco Malfoy and whispered that I would repeat what I did to him in our third year if he didn't give me my diary. He gave me my book, evidently not wanting another slap across the face. It was time to put Professor Harling's plan into action.  
  
I went over the middle of the room and yelled, "Everyone! Please listen to me!" All the heads turned towards me. I was never really a "loud" person and I didn't realize that everyone would actually want to hear what I had to say. "I need to tell you the truth." At this statement, there was a chatter commotion.  
  
"What truth, Hermione?" George Weasley asked. "Draco showed us the diary and I hate this kid as much as the next person, but he showed it to us. Every single thing you wrote. We can't believe whatever truth you want to say." Nods of agreement were scattered across the room.  
  
"Let her speak." Harry had gotten up from the chair that he was sitting in.  
  
"Ooh, I see you only stick up for the person that says she has a huge crush on you," Pavarti teased.   
  
"If you let her tell the truth, maybe she can cover up what Malfoy has already spread around about her. **Maybe** she can save her own reputation at this school." The emphasis that Harry had put on "maybe" got me embarrassed for ever thinking that Harry might stick up for me, but I continued anyway.  
  
"I need you all to the know truth about my diary. I don't want any more rumors spread around about me. I need to show you something." I took out the diary and showed everyone everything that I had written, including the things that Draco had written. "Now you see these diary entries and think that I wrote them all, but look at them now." I pointed my wand at them and muttered a spell and everything that Draco has written in my writing was erased. I had gotten this spell from the library before I went to retrieve my diary from Malfoy. While I was in the library I bumped into Ron. He was a little disappointed by the way I had acted, but then I told him the truth and about what Professor Harling told me to do. Our relationship is fine now and he helped me look for the spell. Ron left before me so he got the common room before me. "Look at the pages. Do you see blank spaces in the middle of some of the sentences? Do you see the sentences at the bottom of the entries erased?" I had begun to pass around my diary to show everyone. I didn't care if they read the entries now, because I was going to tell them the truth. The whole truth. "Those blank spaces were the words and sentences that Draco Malfoy had written in to try and fool you. All of the rumors were based on something that I had written in my diary and now I will tell you the truth about them. The first one, me having a crush on Harry is true." I could feel my cheeks burning up just by saying that. "The lie is that I broke him and Cho up last year. I'll admit I didn't really like Cho, but I didn't break them up. Me not liking Cho brings up another rumor. I had never dated Cedric Diggory and I did not tell him to break up with Cho. I had never even met Cedric before. The final rumor that I had heard of was the one about Victor Krum. I did write in earlier entries that I had a crush on him. I did and we did pursue that a little by having him take me to the Yule Ball in our forth year and me being the one he had to save in the second task of the Triwizard Tournament." My diary was passed back to me and I held it up once again. "That is the truth everyone and I'm sorry if you cannot believe that. I just don't want any more rumors spread around about me." I finished my speech and then moved from the middle of common room towards the dormitories. As I was going up the stairs, I heard clapping. Harry has begun clapping for my speech. Everyone else began following suite and started clapping. I was blushing furiously and I was so glad that I actually had the courage to say that in front of everyone. I felt like giving Harry a hug just for the things that he must've gone through, but I didn't because I thought it would've been inappropriate. I walked forwards from the stairs and went over to Harry and gave him a handshake, just to begin our friendship again. All of the Gryffindors began clapping wildly now and I was so proud of myself.   
  



	7. Epilogue

****

A/N: I don't own any of the characters from Harry Potter. I only own the ones that you do not recognize, for they are my own characters. I made up a new ending because I honestly didn't like it, and I don't think anyone else did either so here ya go….  
  
  
"And that's what I had to go through this year," I concluded. Ginny was just staring at me.  
  
"Wow Hermione, I never realized that you had that much courage. Wait a second, what happened between you and Cho?" She asked.  
  
"Well I did tell her the next day, but the truth had spread around the whole school by then because of the Gryffindors. She believed me and we made up. Draco Malfoy was very embarrassed the next day at breakfast when everyone snubbed him for taking my diary and doing those things. Everyone except of course his own house, but you get the picture." I told Ginny this, but I had a question ask her. "Wait Ginny, you were at school this year, how come you didn't find out about this? I even saw you in the common room when I was making my big "truth" speech."  
  
"Well, when you began talking about how you would never leave things lying around again and I asked why then you began the story, I thought it would be impolite to interrupt you, so I let you tell the story."  
  
"Oh, OK then. It would've been OK if you told me to stop, but all right." I answered.  
  
"I also wanted to let you finish telling a story that would get me tired before I went to bed tonight. This one worked really fine." Ginny joked. She even faked a yawn to make it seem more believable. I grinned at her and then she started laughing hysterically. This was almost a perfect end of the year. I had good grades, I got my friends back and there were no more rumors spread around about me. Oh, I forgot to mention, Harry and I began dating soon after our little episode rumor. **That** made the year perfect.


End file.
